


Replacement

by DaScribbla



Series: Red [2]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Femdom, Introspection, It's a character study with orgasms, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a suggestion and Jed can't find it in herself to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm christening the HMS Jonathan Pine Is A Sub.  
> You're welcome.

Jed didn’t think that Richard was being serious until he showed her the strap-on -- jet black, synthetic, sensible length -- and asked her again in his usual, blasé tone.

Thomas, leaning against the wall with arms crossed, gave her a quick, reassuring smile when she glanced at him to assess his feelings on this. But Richard was quicker.

“You don’t mind, do you, Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head at his question.

“Absolutely not.”

They’d been doing this for several days, nearly a week. Not always. But enough that it counted in the grand scheme of things. And in spite of herself, Jed found herself growing more acclimated to Thomas’ presence -- in their lives and in their bed. 

She’d come from her shower to find them both in the bedroom, waiting. A kiss to Richard, a nod and a smile to Thomas, and then Richard made the suggestion. She sometimes felt as though the two were in collusion; as if they, on their private trysts, discussed her and what they’d do the next time they were all together. Well, it was only fair, wasn’t it? She and Richard discussed Thomas seemingly all the time, sometimes too often for Jed’s taste. As much as she enjoyed having someone new and young in her bed, she found herself missing the days when she was the only one in Richard’s world. The only one who could make him smile from across a crowded room with just a smile of her own.

But no, they discussed Thomas all the time, and Richard would comment on how loyal he was, how sincere, or would simply leave it at “he’s a good man.” Sometimes they’d trade ideas of what they could do -- strange how endless the possibilities were with a new face among the cast, so to speak. But he’d never mentioned this before.

She looked back at Richard, disbelief in her eyes.

“You want me to fuck Thomas.”

“That _is_ the general idea,” Richard said dryly. “Are you not interested?” Jed looked back at Thomas, still leaning against the wall of their bedroom. 

“You’re fine with this?”

He nodded and Jed let her eyes run over his frame. He was certainly easy on the eyes. It was hardly beyond her to say yes. And she’d seen Richard take him enough times that she knew it would be worth it to watch him fall apart. 

With businesslike straightforwardness that hopefully masked her sudden nerves, she reached down to undo the laces of her dressing gown and pushed her damp hair out of her eyes.

“Alright then,” she said.

 

The straps of the toy were a little sharper than she’d expected; they’d probably leave marks. Thomas’ clothes were in a neat pile on the floor. Now he sat on the bed, half-reclining, watching her test the weight of it. It rubbed against her -- when she gasped involuntarily, she swore Thomas’ eyes danced. She knew that Richard had gone to the chair near the bed, knew the heat of his gaze on both of them without having to return it. 

Thomas lay back for her, bringing his knees to his chest with ease. Richard had handed her the lube bottle from the dresser drawer, now she squeezed some of it onto her fingers and breached him with the first. Thomas flinched just a little, teeth scraping his bottom lip. He looked so vulnerable, lying there naked against the pillows, that it was difficult to see the man who had gone after armed criminals to get Danny back. Hard to believe he’d been a soldier. 

She added a few more fingers and now she moved her hand back and forth, letting him familiarize himself with the sensation. _Not that he really needs it,_ she thought to herself with a touch of bitterness. She swore that Richard took him to bed more than he did her these days.

It was that thought, and the insistent pressure between her legs, that made her spread lube over the toy, line it against his entrance and, with a sharp shove of her hips that could only come from swallowed jealousy, take him. If he had to have Richard so often, he’d have it from her as hard as she could make it.

But when he cried out and his hands found her waist, nails digging into skin, she found herself softening in the face of his surprise and pain. She pulled back, bracing her hands in the pillows on either side of his head and breathed out unsteadily against the friction.

“Show me how,” she murmured.

“Down and then up. Here.” His hands had strayed to her hips and he gently guided her forward -- Jed groaning at the sensation -- and followed the motion as he spoke. “Down… and then --” He shuddered, a full-body movement, his head jerking back. “Again.”

She obeyed, groaning again as Thomas shook once more. A few thrusts later, she’d found her rhythm: short, quick, merciless on both of them. Thomas jerked backward with every flex of her hips, cock flat against his stomach. He craned his neck upwards and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, tongue working. She snapped her hips forward more deeply, grinning as he fought to keep his position.

“Good boy,” she murmured, wondering where the words came from as a blush rose to her own face. 

Somewhere outside of her periphery, she knew that Roper was watching them. She could see it now, how he’d smile at every movement, every cry --

“God, more!”

\-- and she wondered, blearily through the haze of arousal, who was really servicing who. She and Richard treated Thomas as though he were nothing more than a fancy, something to amuse themselves with for a while, but she now wondered what truth there was in it. In the end, she was just as much a plaything as Thomas.

But for now, Thomas was hers; she had taken Richard’s place and now she knew what is was to have him like this, gasping, legs wrapped around her, eyes dark and darkening.

Who serviced who? She didn’t know for certain. God, if he could take another to bed so easily, and could talk so easily of ending it with Thomas any time he liked, couldn’t he do the same with her? Anyone could replace anyone. That was the danger. 

They were so close together, as if their skin were melting into each other. He clung to her, and he was hers, for just this little while. A final rock of her hips and it was all over for Jed; she buried her head in his shoulder, and _Jesus_ , he was holding her through it, arms around her body, hands stroking her spine, the back of her thigh. Reaching down to his erection, she only had a few pulls before he came with a quiet sound against her shoulder, mouth open to breathe against her skin. 

One moment of eye contact. Jed opened her mouth as if to say something, but what was there to be said? She settled for stroking his hair, propping herself up on her elbow. Disentangled herself from him, dipped her head down so her nose grazed his cheek. She could feel his breath, the barest touch of his lips on her jaw. 

Hands ran over her shoulders -- rough, familiar -- and she sat up, leaning back against Richard. She hadn’t noticed him climbing onto the bed. 

“You do look lovely when you do that,” he said in her ear. He leaned past her to come level with Thomas, who was stretching like a cat on the pillows. “And you…” He let Thomas kiss him, long and messy, “... you know how you look.” His voice was rough, tender, and Jed felt the emotion in it like a knife in her flesh.

_Perhaps it’s all a game to him,_ she thought. _Pit us against each other and watch us scramble for his favor. And he pulls the benefits every time. He knows we’re desperate._

But when he took her into his arms, she wondered how she could have thought that. He was kind. He’d gotten her out of a damn awful situation, moreover. She unbuckled the straps of the toy and tossed it to the foot of the bed. They’d clean it later. 

She lay back on Thomas’ right, and Richard went to his left. In the distance, the sea crashed and hissed against the shore. _I think I’ll go for a swim later_ , she thought. _Scrub off all this sweat._

Thomas was looking at her, eyes so dark she could see herself perfectly reflected. They flicked down to her lips, to her breasts, back up to her face. A request, not a declaration. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. Richard was leaning on his side, watching them with something approaching possessive pride in his eyes. She could smell them both everywhere, along with the salty scent of sex that clung to Thomas especially as he moved to kneel over her. She was surprised to feel an excited flutter in her belly when he lowered his head to kiss her breasts and then dragged himself downwards, burying his head between her legs, mouthing at the sensitive flesh there.

Richard leaned over to kiss her. 

“Thoughtful like that, isn’t he?” he said, and Jed hummed in both agreement and contentment. Thomas was gazing up at her as he worked -- long pulls of his tongue -- with pupils blown by lust. She reached down to card her fingers through his hair, but his teeth just grazed her flesh and as her hips lifted off the bed more or less involuntarily, her hands fell to twist in the rumpled sheets and Thomas was still watching her as she fell apart for the second time.

 

 

Later she saw them in the shower through the fog that had collected on the glass. He was rubbing soap into Thomas’ back with deep pulses of his hands. Thomas leaning forward, eyes closed. 

Peering into the mirror, Jed brushed back her hair and tried to play it casual.

Sometimes it seemed as though Thomas showed her more love than Richard did.

When she looked back at them, Thomas had turned and pulled him under the spray, was kissing him, was laughing out loud as Richard picked him up by his thighs to press him against the shower wall. 

Outside the bathroom, Jed picked up her purse and quietly left the bedroom as the familiar groans and gasps rose from behind her, chasing her like a taunt, the two of them mauling each other with love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at andtheansweris42 if you want to drop by!


End file.
